


now two

by Nyxierose



Series: complications [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's a good thing about having gone through hell, it's that she is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now two

Nightmares are the worst.

She should know this by now. Raising oneself on a scavenger planet is _not easy_ , thank you very much; Rey's gotten lucky, but she's still seen things. She doesn't sleep for more than an hour or two at a stretch, and not always at night either. Before, nobody had a problem with that because nobody knew let alone cared about her eclectic personal habits. _Now_ , her life's on a schedule and of course that unfortunate development coincides with a new round of traumatic personal baggage. _Awesome_.

It's been a month since her world went to shit and she's already something of a legend, which means that prowling the hallways during her first night back on the base is decidedly not an option. Even in a more standard outfit and with her hair down, she's just recognizable enough to have problems. Lingering in the room that's apparently hers now, small windowless space that doesn't feel _remotely_ like home yet and probably never will, is out because tossing and turning alone all night isn't any kind of appealing. Ghosting around Medical is tempting, but she rules that one out as well because she remembers all too well what happened last time. (Sufficient to say, maintenance droids don't like random sleepy humans in places they shouldn't be and Rey now knows some _creative_ swear words in whatever dialect _that_ was.) So like it or not, there's really only one solution for tonight's bout of insomnia.

Another thing she doesn't know if there are protocols for - turning up at one's sort-of-potential-romantic-partner's door at what feels like an odd time. Ah well, not like she's done anything else normal on that front, might as well continue her rampage through whatever version of a life _he's_ got and hope for the best. And when the worst-case scenario is being politely asked to go away… she can't exactly see this ending badly, and that's a nice change of pace for her.

It takes her longer than it probably should to find Poe's quarters. The pilots have their own wing of the building - which as a whole is a headache and a rabbit warren as far as she's concerned - and there are a few twisty hallways before she finds herself outside what she _really_ hopes is the right door. She takes a few deep breaths before she knocks, hopes to everything that if she's in the wrong place then whomever she's about to wake up will be nice enough to point her in the right direction. Focus, breathe again, reach out and-

The door opens almost the moment her hand makes contact, revealing a beautiful man with dark circles under his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he breathes, uncertain.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugs. She's well aware of what this could look like - what it'll _definitely_ look like if anyone else sees them - but her intent is innocent for now. "Figured…"

"It's okay," he murmurs, taking a step back and letting her in. His space is bigger than hers - not much of a statement, she can't help but think - and looks inhabited, almost as warm and comforting as the person standing in its center. "I don't sleep much either. You get your head fucked with like that and-"

"You can't close your eyes for fear of falling," she finishes. She's close enough to touch him and she wants to but she's not sure, scared that maybe she'll do something wrong.

"Exactly." He looks away for a moment, shaking his head. "I've spent most of my life fighting, but… there's no way to beat something like that. Best you can do is survive and hope the aftershocks don't kill you."

"Easier said than done."

He nods, reaching out and taking both her hands in his. "Something like that."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

He doesn't respond right away, and her brain immediately lurches into panic. "Not like… I just… it'd be nice to…"

"I get it, and yeah. You can stay."

Rey isn't sure that's the reaction she wants, but it's enough. She squeezes his hands and looks him right in the eyes, almost challenging him. "I don't take up space. I know this probably isn't what normal people do in our situation but-"

"Screw normal," he counters, and there's a momentary flash of something wild in his face. "This right here, not like either of us have other options. Some of our scars look the same, and maybe that's part of why I'm drawn to you but… we can get through it."

"What makes you so sure?" she can't help but ask.

"You're one of the toughest people I've ever met, and nothing's managed to get me yet. I think we'll make it."

She's not quite sure how they end up on his bed, not quite sure how she ends up with the wall on one side and his body wrapped around the rest of her. It's a solid presence, and she knows he means to be protective but he needs that just as much as she does. (What exactly is it with her and men who are hellbent on ignoring their vulnerabilities?!) That's a fight for another day, she decides. If holding her close is reassuring for him, then she's going to take every last bit of that.

"We'll get through this," Poe murmurs, resting his head in the curve of her neck. "We'll get though this."

Somehow, somehow, they both fall asleep.

She wakes to a feathery kiss on her forehead and a shifting of warmth, and for a moment she forgets where she is and then suddenly she remembers all too well and sits bolt upright. She's safe, she reminds herself - not where she ought to be, in the grand scheme of things, but safe and curled up with someone she loves and it's one of the best feelings in the world.

"You okay?" he asks, shifting again and gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"More than okay," she replies. And for now, she is. For now, claiming a few more minutes under blankets and nothing more than a kiss on the cheek, she is hopeful. She is not alone. She is not alone.


End file.
